


Suppress and Repress

by StaarksHeart



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Reed Strucker Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaarksHeart/pseuds/StaarksHeart
Summary: Reed started having these extremely painful migraines as soon as Andy had left them. He kept ignoring it at first explaining its origin as a result of the lack of sleep, then he tried to deal with them using the old-fashioned way which is painkillers of course.





	Suppress and Repress

He tried so many times to tell them, but how  
would it be a good timing to do so when all they had been doing for the last six months is Searching for someone who didn’t wish to be found ? 

Reed started having these extremely painful migraines as soon as Andy had left them. He kept ignoring it at first explaining its origin as a result of the lack of sleep, then he tried to deal with them using the old-fashioned way which is painkillers of course. 

One day, they were so close to targeting the place in which Andy and Lorna were hiding with the rest of the the Hell fire club, but as all of their previous attempts, they got nothing and the trail went dead so fast. They all returned home so broken that the longing to get back their beloved ones has once increased. Marcos was devastated and didn’t speak a word on their ride home. John and Clarice did their best at comforting him but he didn’t need their comforting. He needed his family back. 

Lauren with her mom and dad in their car was taken by the rush of it all, but she wasn’t sure if getting Andy back would fix things or miss them up more. After all he was her accomplice in the terrible death of more than fifteen peron. Lauren and Andy were trying to save their people of course, but they did kill those 15 individuals and she couldn’t let that go. She didn’t speak about it with either of her parents since Andy had left. Caitlin was the most affected one amongst all of them. She never stopped thinking of Andy as her little boy. She believed that he was taken from them. Not what everyone had seen which was him leaving and deserting his family by choice. So not finding him made her sob uncontrollably with only one thought in her mind  
“We will never find him” - she said with the voice filled with sadness and mourning like she had lost her baby. 

Reed stopped the car suddenly and held his wife into a deep hug trying to comfort her “We will find him cate, he is our son and we will not give up on him......” in a low moan he added “I will not give up on him" - as he said that, his head started aching so bad and he felt his body burning up like he was going to explode. He held onto Caitlin trying to support himself with the hug they shared, praying that the pain would go away. After a few seconds. It was over and he caught his breath with small gasps trying not make them notice his deep breaths. 

 

That night when they went to sleep, Reed started flinching next to Caitlin. He was seeing himself as a young boy on his bed. He looked so sick. His mother was beside him crying and holding his hands. He felt all the attacks he was having. He felt the migraines, his head was about to explode with the pain. He was now shifting in the bed with Caitlin beside him. He was holding his head with his hands trying to find a position that would ease off the pain, but he couldn’t find one. His body started heating up. He couldn’t catch his breaths. He was now gasping for air and groaning from the pain. It didn’t seem to end. He wanted it to end. He needed it to end. 

“Reed, wake up...... Wake up Reed” - he heard the familiar voice and he knew he had to follow it to be saved. He opened his eyes suddenly looking around.  
“Thank god Cate. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn’t. Thank you for hearing me” - he said throwing himself into her embrace. “It’s alright honey. You’re safe now” —she paused waiting for his breaths to settle. “ Hey, what was this all about? ...... what did you see?” -She asked him alarmed of the state he was in  
“ I....I think I was just stressed form all of that happened today. We thought we were close to finding Andy, but we weren’t. It just got to me. It’s nothing Cate don’t worry about it.” -Reed said positively trying to reassure her and not make her worry for her son and husband at the same time. “It was too much for her”- he thought to himself. “ Are you sure Reed ? You were gasping for air and groaning”- Caitlin asked again encouraging him to speak. “ It was nothing Cate I promise, just a bad dream. That’s all. Let’s go back to sleep” -He said that kissing her head in a soft long kiss, he took her into his arms, the lights went out and they both rested their backs and tried to get back to sleep. Caitlin managed to get back to sleep after an hour or so, but Reed was done with sleeping. He just stayed on the bed with his eyes wide open looking at the ceiling thinking of the attacks he had as a kid. “Will it continue after this night ? Has my father’s blocker stopped working ? Am I gonna get sick again?” 

He never forgot the way he felt when it first hit him as a kid. His father convinced him and his mother that Reed was so sick and he was the only one who could cure him and by saying that he dedicated his life for doing only that. He grew up thinking that he was struggling against Leukemia all this time, but now that he had known the truth about his so-called illness, “Was it worth it ? “ 

He couldn’t shake the pressing thought that if his father hadn’t done his experiments on him suppressing his X-gene from manifesting its powers on Reed, he would still had his powers and he could have protected his family......his kids.  
They would’ve been in a natural position where they knew on which grounds they stood. He wouldn’t have been a prosecutor against Mutants crimes and his daughter wouldn’t have feared telling him and her mother that she was one of the people her father prosecuted as his earning a living job. They wouldn’t have been on the run because they knew their truth instead of it being obscured for more than twenty years. 

The stress of thinking all of this made such an impact on Reed in a way he could never have imagined. After the night he had when they were so close to knowing Andy’s location for the first time, he kept suppressing the stress and the pain for a whole six months not telling anyone. He was suffering with every migraine. Struggling with every attack. He was hurting all over, but still he wouldn’t tell anyone......  
“I can get it under control” - he convinced himself. But the stress was too much to be handled, let alone doing it all by himself.....  
until one day all the repressing stopped and he lost control.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I found that there wasn’t enough Reed’s Centric stories. So My friend suggested that I pitch in. So I did. I don’t know if this is gonna be multiple chapters or I’m just gonna leave it as a one shot. But if you have ideas you want to read about, tell me and I might do it. Also please. If any writer is reading this, please do anything about Reed. No one is talking about him and it’s killing me. I’m sorry if I sound like a whiny bi*ch, but I guess I am. Sorry.... again. I hope you all like what I did here and tell me if you have a prompt


End file.
